


Manip: Campbell & Co

by Kayryn



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Manip, Plotbunnies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: Serena Campbell, is a private detective, the consummate professional.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I recently watched Chandler & Co. This AU idea has haunted me since.
> 
> Do not repost, use in edits, send to the cast etc. If you wish to use my manips for anything other than personal wallpapers or icons, please contact me first.

Hired by Mr. Dunn to shadow his wife, Major Berenice Wolfe, Serena is to find out if the man's suspicions about his wife having an affair are true. Only this time, Serena is drawn to the seemingly aloof woman, despite the fact that Serena now has evidence of her cheating, and there's nothing Serena hates more than cheaters. Why is Berenice Wolfe different? Why does Serena's heart tug at the sight of the woman sitting alone outside the hospital she works in? And why does Serena feel compelled to comfort her as she watches through her camera lens how the affair crumbles?

 


End file.
